


Sight of Spira

by Skylark



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Backstory, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Desert, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Macalania Forest, Mechanics, Religion, Romance, Summons & Summoning Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and flashfics covering a variety of characters and pairings.</p><p>01: Rikku.<br/>02: Yuna & Braska, Tidus/Yuna.<br/>03: Lulu/Wakka.<br/>04: Lulu/Yuna, Baralai/Yuna, one sentence ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solstice [Rikku]

The clouds of Home are made of sand, and the storms suck moisture from her bones and crack her lips. Rikku licks them, tasting the salty-sweet tang. Her next breath burns her lungs.

She's too young to fly, so Aunt teaches her to repair machina the way other girls learn needlework. Wires and gears knit together in her hands and machina buck to life.

Brother says there are places where water, like the desert, stretches to every horizon. Rikku laughs—and wonders.

One day, she thinks, she'll see the sea.

But she will always carry the desert in her bones.


	2. Blue Flowers [Yuna & Braska, Tidus/Yuna]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Megageek. Prompt: _"something set after ~that scene~ at the lake."_ Originally posted 2011-05-26.

When Yuna was a child, she spent a great deal of time in Besaid's great library, watching spheres of Spira. Her favorite one was Macalania forest: the peacefulness of it, the way the dim light filtered blue and silver through the trees, the butterflies swishing by almost silently, the mysterious lights in the canopy winking to their own rhythms.

She used to dream of visiting Macalania Forest with her father. She wanted to explore the forest with him, riding on his shoulders like travelers rode the shoopufs. When her father came to Macalania on his pilgrimage, he wrote her a letter which included three blue flowers, neatly pressed. 

When she left Besaid to begin her journey, she left them on the floor of Valefor's aeon room; it was time to put aside childish things.

 

Yuna opens her eyes to the sound of rustling leaves. The forest is still dark, but no longer in the fireflies-and-night way, and the silvery leaves have taken on a tinge of pink.

She opens her eyes and sees three blue flowers inches away from her open hand, nodding in a passing breeze.

"Hey," she hears from behind her. She turns and finds Tidus, propped up on one elbow.

"Hey," she says around a smile.

Tidus reaches out and plucks a leaf from her hair. His fingers brush against her temple and slide down, cradling her face.

As he leans in, Yuna realizes that the blue of his eyes matches the flowers carpeting the forest floor.


	3. Happy Birthday [Lulu/Wakka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For findthesunrise @ LJ. Prompt: "Fury | 'The cyclone derives its powers from a calm center. So does a person.'"

"Get out," Lulu said.

Wakka whirled. Lulu appeared perfectly calm, standing in the center of the shattered kitchen. She reached up, plucked a strand of batter hanging from the ceiling, and rolled it into a ball between her thumb and index finger. Wakka gulped.

"I was trying to—"

"I know," she says, "and it was very sweet of you to remember my birthday. But if you don't leave in under one minute, I am going to lose my temper."

"Um, I could help you clean u—" He flinched as a bowl shattered, flour scattering everywhere.

 _"Out,"_ she said.

Wakka fled.


	4. One sentence ficlets [Yuna/Baralai, Lulu/Yuna]

**Lulu/Yuna**

Lulu watches Anima rip screaming from the earth, turns to see Yuna’s calm, composed face, and thinks a mother’s love can’t compare to the strength of duty, of devotion, of loyalty until the end.

\--

**Baralai/Yuna**

Yuna’s eyes follow his hands, which naturally form the gesture of prayer as he bows, and tells him, “You remind me of home.”


End file.
